Chewy Suarez
"I'm a genius!" "ssh-ttttttttttttt!" (his teeth sound) Chewy Suarez is a player of Bancelona and Urucry. In the past he has played for Eye-axe and Leavethepool Character Chewy is good friends with Messigician, Notaxmar and Cuteinho. He is one of the best players in the world. His remarkable feature are his buck teeth that he uses to bite other players and are the main reason for his name.He was really good at liverpool.(leavethepool) He bit 3 players during his career: Backalley ( 2011 Eye-axe vs PeeSV ), Ivanitch ( 2013 Leavethepool Vs Chelski ), and Chiellini (2014 World Cup Urucry Vs PIT ataly). For that reason, he has the habit of biting some other stuff as well, specially other people. Name origin His name is from the fact that he bites other players. Catchphrases * "Jesus Christ!" * "I'm a genius!" * "That was dreadful!" * "Shag a donkey!" * "Oh he's such a doucebag" Career He appeared on the first 442oons video and was the main character. He later appeared on other Liverpool videos, along his teammates Stevie Wellard and Philippe Cuteinho. On the 2014 World Cup he was the main player of Urucry. Although he got a ban for biting Chiellini. Then he was transferred to Bancelona, where he made the World Greatest Threesome along with Messigician and Notaxmar. He won the Not Many Are Really Champions League 2014/15. Suarez appearing as a female As like some 442oons characters have appeared as females Suarez has in the Tottenham vs Barca video. (image is below) Gallery Screenshots 442oonscharacters2014.png Liverpoolarsenalsuarez.png Messinotaxmarchewy.png Cs.jpg Suarezcry.png Suarezinterview.png Chewynotaxmar.png Chiellini.png Trios.JPG Chewy.png Trios 2015.JPG Suarez.JPG Chewy Suarez down.png 41hattrick.PNG SUAREZ.png Suarez inter.jpg Erre Renders Suarez.png Trivia * He was one of the first 442oons characters to appear in a video. * He was the first main character of a 442oons' video. * He, Lionel Messi and Neymar make the World Best Threesome/The Three Amigos/The Greatest Trio/MSN Trio. * On an old video of 2013, he says "No cry, Luis!". This means that he didn't got a parody name at that time. Luis says then when he cries however, so there is a possibility that Luis could be a nickname as his real name could be Luis Suarez. Quotes Chewy:'' "You stood on my foot!"' Backalley:'' '''Oh no I didn't!' Chewyi: ''Oh yes you did!'' Backalley'': '''Oh no I_' *Chewy bites him* Backalley: 'Ouch. Ouch Suarez. OUUUUCH!” *Post match interview* Backalley:'' 'Suarez bit me. And that really hurt, and it's still hurting. ---- Chewy: Hey JoJo, your hair looks so greasy. Hairt: What? How dare you! Chewy: (scores a goal) Haha! Fooled you JoJo! I'm a genius! O-M-G! O-M-G! ---- Arrogantaldo: Do you like my new goal celebrations? I look like a God. Suarez: You look like a DICK Arrogantaldo: SUAREZ!!!! Suarez: Ha ha! Category:Characters Category:Footballers Category:Males Category:Players on La Liga Category:Bancelona players Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Players on 2014 World Cup Category:Chewaguay players Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Forwards Category:Youits hors Category:Marry fc Category:MSN Category:PLAYERS Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:Players on 2018 World Cup Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:Champions League 2018/2019 Category:Urucry players Category:Females Category:Players on Copa America